Friendship And Snow
by Pricat
Summary: Frozen Little Elsa is lonely despite having her sister so uses her powers to make a friend all of her own
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know Frozen doesn't come out until November in the States and December here in the UK but I felt like writing something for it since I am looking forward to seeing it but I might turn this into a series of one shots and yes they involve Olaf, that cute little snow unicorn.**

**These one shots are gonna involve Elsa as a child after bringing Olaf to life, which I kinda know about thanks to beyondthe trailer so I like where this could go and think that maybe Elsa despite having Anna as a friend, she has nobody else and Olaf becomes her friend.**

**Oh I like this!.**

* * *

"Elsa wake up, wake up!" a young voice said as a young blond haired little girl entered.

The white haired girl in question, Princess Elsa sat up in bed rubbing sleep from her eyes with her snowman doll beside her.

"What is it Anna?" she asked as she saw snow making her smile.

Elsa loved the snow for some reason and not just that, she had magic to do with snow and ice but the other children in Arendelle knew this and were afraid of her but Anna her sister knew she wasn't scary or evil, just a kid like her.

"Wanna go play in the snow?" Anna asked as Elsa nodded.

Both sisters were excited while getting ready and about to go outside when their mother, the Queen of Arendelle stopped them.

"Girls I know you guys want to go out in the snow and play but you need breakfast, so you'll have energy to play.

Your father and I will be busy doing things okay?" she said as Anna nodded.

She and Elsa were eating pancakes with lindenberries on top and drinking hot chocolate but Elsa wanted to go outside and make a snowman like her doll which her parents had given her when she was born and it had never left her side.

"Elsa you okay, since you've been quiet?" Anna asked.

"I-I'm fine sister just thinking." the youngster replied.

Anna knew her sister was lonely and normally stayed in the castle a lot playing by herself and with her, just not around other kids which bothered Anna.

She knew about her sister's magic but wasn't afraid of it and in wonder of it.

She then saw a smile on Eldsa's face as they were going outside making her relieved but knew what Elsa wanted to do first, make a snowman.

* * *

"This is going great Elsa but why don't you use your powers to do it instead of by hand?" Anna asked curious while helping her sister build.

"Because my powers can go nuts and I lose control, meaning I could hurt people which I don't want to do." Elsa replied.

Anna understood as she knew Elsa had a good heart but was proud of their creation they were making.

Sure it was a little mishapen but it was still cute plus it was hard for children to build one without the help of their parents making Elsa smile.

"Aww he's cute!

What do you wanna call him?" Anna asked.

Elsa was quiet thinking but an idea came to her.

_Olaf... like my snowman doo I sleep with._

"Elsa you okay?" Anna asked.

"Yes I'm fine but might have an name.

Olaf." she said proudly making Anna smile.

"Like your doll, right?" she asked as Elsa nodded hugging it.

"Hi Olaf, I'm Elsa your creator and that's Anna my little sister." she said.

Anna couldn't help but smile watching since her sister was being herself since normally she hid herself away from others and didn't want to know them despite their parennts saying they should make friends only she heard laughter, seeing the other kids knowing that they were gonna hurt Olaf.

"Wow a weird snowman for the Snow Princess, that fits!

You gonna make it yuour friend, because only freaks would have snowmen for friends!" one of the boys said taking aim.

Elsa saw what they were doing and was protecting Olaf from them using her powers but not losing control sreeing them run off.

"Olaf okay?" Anna asked as Elsa nodded.

"Those guys are so mean!

Why do you hang out with them?" she replied.

"They're fine well most of them are.

I'm gonna go play." she said .

Elsa was sitting beside Olaf feeling a little bit sad, since she loved building him with Anna and they had fun together and wondered why the other kids didn't like her just because of her magic.

She then got an idea, an idea only fulfilled by magic smiling.

She knew if she could do this, then she'd have a friend, a real one despite it being made of snow and twigs.


	2. Finding Olaf

**A/N**

**Herew's more of the story and thanks to those who daved this as I'm liking writing this plus I wrote an Olaf story on Deviant Art which I might put it on here if people like.**

**Little Elsa discovers the snowman she built came to life because of her magic abnd the bonding begins, plus listning to the read along gave me not just feels but ideas for this since I knida know how Olad ties into Anna and Elsa.**

**I hope you like and listening to Wicked as I write this.**

* * *

That early evening while listening to their parents tell a bedtime story, Elsa wondered if what she'd did to her and Anna's snowman had worked because she was anxious to make friends with it, since kids in the kingdom always made snow people but theirs might not be living, hoping when Winter ended, he wouldn't melt.

"Thanks Mom and Dad for the story." Anna said as Elsa nodded.

Anna had no idea what her sister had been doing when she'd been playing with her friends but Elsa hoped it would work.

"Elsa what were you doing, after I left?" she said as the white haired youngster sighed.

"Just talking to Olaf." Elsa mumurmed.

Anna smiled as she knew her sister was very imagimnative and had a feeling she'd used her magic seeing her go to bed.

Elsa went into her room, getting into bed beside her plush Olaf snuggling under the covers and hoping that what she'd did had worked.

Her young eyes were heavy with sleep and let go into slumber and into dreams.

Unknown to her, her snowman was wandering through the forests of Arendelle looking for her as she had made him and couldn't find her, feeling as little sad remembering how she had came here to play so maybe she would come and play soon, but very he liked having a friend.

he then found a snow cave he could live in for now getting sleepy, since all this wandering around had made him sleepy curling up and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa was up and getting ready for the day and was going to play in the snow as usual hoping Olaf was still there and was going into the forest after eating and dressing warmly and was excited since Anna was with her friends so wouldn't mind if she was playing by herself especially after what had happened the other night, after losing control of her powers and hurting her sister.

"Olaf you there?" she called.

Suddenly she felt twig arms wrap around her in a hug, making the little girl stunned but amazed.

"Hi Elsa!" he said making her smile.

"Wow you're alive, like a person!

This is great!" she said getting excited.

Olaf smiled at the little girl that was his creator and knew she was lonely so playing would help as well as warm hugs.

"Yeah let's go!" Olaf said as they were going to play.

Unknown to them, a little boy Kristoff had seen and was going to tell his friends as Anna knew that Elsa's magoic was capable of great things and saw it was the snowman she and Elsa had built that night before the ncident as the other kids were afraid of Elsa.

She knew that this was good since Elsa was pretty lonely.


	3. Revealing Her Powers

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and seeing the new Frozen trailer tonight made me very excited and looking forward to seeing it in December **

**In this chapter, Elsa shows Anna her powers but Anna loves them and Olaf.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

That night, Elsa was awake in her room and was thinking about things since she wanted to share the delight her powers brought with Anna but was afraid in case she hurt her, which was the last thing she wanted to do seeing it was cold as she saw Olaf was here.

"Hey Elsie!" he said making the white haired girl smile.

"How come you're here?" she asked him/

"You didn't come in a while so I was worried about ya, in case anything got ya." he said as she giggled.

"I'm fine but just busy with school and things.

I'm debating to show Anna my powers." she said.

"Ooh you should since she would love that." he said.

She heard knocking on the door knowing it was Anna making the white haired girl nervous knowing it was okay but she opened the door.

"Hi Anna are you okay?

Why're you up?" she asked her.

Anna wasn't answering but in awe seeing Olaf here wondering how her big sister had brought her snowman in here making Elsa sigh.

"Hi Anna!" he said making the blonde in awe.

"Woah how is he alive?" she asked as Elsa sighed.

She then focused as snow inleashed making Anna in awe.

"I've been able to do this sice I was born, but our parents tell me to conceal my powers because they can be dangerous.

I brought Olaf to life because I was lonely." Elsa told her.

"Is that why the other kids are afraid of you, why you wear gloves all the time?

It's cool!" Amnna said to her making Elsa relieved.

She and Anna were playing with each other and Olaf until they were asleep as Olaf smiled, knowing Elsa should have told Anna a long while ago.

He was hoping maybe Anna could tell the other kids not to be afraid of Elsa feeling good since he knew she was a good person.

* * *

The next morning, when she woke up, Elsa didn't find Anna or Olaf getting up rubbing sleep from her reyes as she was going downstairs for breakfast hearing laughter seeing Anna there with a sledge making Elsa wonder what she wanted her to do.

"Make it snow please?" Anna said as she smiled.

She knew she wasn't supposed to use her powers but was in control as snow unleashed.

Anna was in awe as snow filled the staircases as they were sledding making their parents stunned seeing their daughter had used her powers but was making her sister happy, as she wondered where Olaf was.

"He said he went back to his snow cave Elsa.

This is so awesome!" Anna told her.

Elsa smiled at her knowing she could play with Olaf getting an idea.

"We should get some breakfast Anna, then we can go out in the snow." she said seeing her sister agree.

They were eating but Elsa was feeling a bit better after what had happened since she'd wanted to show her little sister her powers a long time ago, and had been afraid in case she'd reacted like her friends.

But she was happy somebody thought her powers were cool.


	4. One Short Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope fellow Frozen fans enjoy since on tumblr, we're getting spoiled with new clips, demos and videos and giving me inspiration for fanfiction such as this.**

**In this chapter, Elsa meets a troll kid and Kris and Sven since it's cute but need the novel.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That day, Elsa was in the forest with Olaf and having fun despite Anna knowing about her powers of ice and snow since the other kids wouldn't understand her unless she showed them that her sister was a kid like them but she was unaware of what would happen.

She then saw something watching her, a mountain troll kid wondering why the white haired girl was alone and playing with a snowman since she lived in the mountains with her father and her brothers.

"Olaf what's wrng, what do you see?" Elsa asked him.

He pointed in the troll's direction making her curious because her parents had told her and Anna about mountain trolls and how they helped people who needed them.

"OOh it's cute huh?" Olaf said.

Elsa nodded as she was looking at the little troll since it was a kid like her and Anna.

"H-Hi I'm Elsa." the white haired girl said smiling shyly.

"Hi." the troll said smiling.

Unknown to them, a little boy was watching but was friendly with the trolls and played with the kid ones making Elsa curious and sighed because she knew that he would be scared of her.

"Elsie don 't think like that, since he might like you for you." Olaf said.

The trol kid nodded as it knew the boy.

Elsa then saw a baby reindeer with the boy which was cute and she wanted to touch it but afraid in case her powers reacted but she wasn't upset or angry so her powers wouldn't spill out but could pretend she was normal for a little while, as the boy didn't live in Arendelle so didn't know about her, putting on her gloves.

"Aww come on Kris, don't be shy!" the troll told the boy.

The reindeer fawn was nuzzling Olaf making the snowman laugh as he was trying to bite his carrot nose.

"Aww I like you too!" he said making Kristoff smile.

He was playing with them and having fun, Elsa too since she was pretending to be an normal kid for once and was having fun creating snowballs with her powers when Kristoff wasn't looking.

"Wow cool, more snow!" he said laughing.

Elsa smiled because for once, somebody asn't afraid of her powers or hiding from her plus she wasn't wearing her gloves like her parents had told her to creating more snow and ice making Olaf smil.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled joining her sister.

"Um hey Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked her.

"We have to go home now remember?

How come you're not wearing your gloves?

What if your powers spill out?" Anna asked making Kris curious.

"Sorry we gotta go." Elsa said to them seeing Olaf hug them.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Anna told him as they were leaving.

Kris wondered what Anna had meant by saying Elsa's powers would spill out going with Sven.

* * *

That night while their parents were asleep, Anna and Elsa were playing in the ballroom since Elsa had used her powers to turn it into a winter wonderland but both sisters were having fun playing but Elsa's powers spilled out while playing hitting Anna in the head making Elsa scared going to get her parents.

The King and Queen of Arendelle were stunned seeing the ballroom as a winter wonderland and Anna frozen getting her since the mountain trolls could help Anna as they were wise.

"Stay with Elsa okay?" the King told his steward.

Elsa was scared because she hadn't meant to hurt her sister because she loved her and had no idea her powers would do that going to her room and locking the door but lying on the bed crying deciding to go to the forest because she needed a warm hug plus nobody would mind if she left the castle.

Olaf wondered why Elsa was sad seeing her crying which bothered him.

"M-My powers spilled out and I accidentally hurt her.

My parents took her to the mountain trolls but I feel bad because we're sisters and now she's gonna be mad at me." Elsa said making Olaf feel bad hugging her.

"T-Thanks Olaf as I could use a warm hug after what happened." she said to him.

He was seeing her go into the snowcave with him understanding but didn't mind her sleeping over since she was having a rough time knowing she'd feel better in time.


End file.
